Fénix y Princesas Dragones y Tigresas
by TherionLord
Summary: 4 años después de los sucesos ocurridos en neacia los luchadores de nueva vestroya y la princesa de neacia vuelven a la tierra a reencontrarse con sus amigos. Tras una serie de acontecimientos se encuentran con unos chicos misteriosos los cuales les cuentan algo que no pueden creer... Mi primer fic de bakugan entrad y disfrutar. {DEBIDO A FALTA DE IDEAS CONTINUARA PRÓXIMAMENTE}
1. Prólogo-Ficha Técnica

Muy buenas a todos gente de fanfic!

Si si ya lo se tendría que estar terminando el fic de ryu no ikari pero aún me quedan algunas cosas por pulir así que mientras tanto traigo este otro fic para hacer más amena la espera.

Antes de nada quiero agradeceros a todos por vuestros reviews favoritos y seguidores no me imaginaba que ese fic fuera a gustar tanto…. Pero me alegra mucho y por ello procuraré terminarlo lo antes posible para no haceros esperar mucho.

Ahora vamos con este fic: Como habréis visto este fic es de bakugan del cual paso a explicar: Como no se si haré más fics de ello aclaro que sólo e e visto hasta la tercera temporada (vestroya nueva vestroya e invasores de gundalia como se llaman aqui en españa) Se que hay una cuarta temporada pero no la he visto ni la pienso ver por que ya me parecian más megazords que bakugan con tantas cosas que les ponían. Ademas me he enterado que el final….. Bueno no se si será verdad o no pero si es verdad habrán mandado la serie a la mierda. Por lo tanto si alguien quiere pedirme una historia de ellos tendrá que ser de las tres primeras.

En el tema de pairings aclaro también que sólo haré de cuatro (pero principalmente de dos) DanXruno ShunXfabia AceXmira y BillyXjuly.

Al contrario de lo que digo en mi perfil en este fic haré una excepción y no voy a aceptar más parejas.(Por ejemplo he visto que el ShunXalice es muy popular en los fics cuando yo a pesar de haber visto la primera temporada recientemente no veo feeling entre ellos… pero bueno cada cual con sus gustos).

Con respecto a la historia se desarrolla 4 años después de los hechos ocurridos en la tercera temporada (Ya he dicho que no voy a tener en cuenta la 4a asi que aquí es

como si no hubiera existido)

La trama es que los luchadores de nueva vestroya (mira ace y spectra) y la princesa de neacia(fabia) han vuelto a la tierra por una distorsión en sus dimensiones y mientras todos los luchadores investigan la causa que relaciona estos hechos con la tierra descubren un misterioso cristal con una energía desconocida. Tras analizarlo marucho descubre que la composición del cristal es terrestre pero la energía que desprende es neaciana y que es muy posible que sea eso lo que esta causando las distorsiones en ambos mundos.

Por casualidades de la vida también aparecen un misterioso grupo de luchadores que dicen estar buscando un objeto perdido y se inscriben en el torneo. A pesar de ser unos niños logran ganar a todos los demás y cuando van a recibir la recompensa ellos dicen que sólo quieren saber si alguno de los luchadores derrotados o entre el publico han visto una gema con forma de prisma por el interespacio.

Cuando Dan y su grupo se lo entregan y les preguntan de que lo conocen y que relación tienen con el ellos se niegan a contestar diciendo que sólo les darán las respuestas si les ganan en un combate.

Los combates se realizan en parejas pero tanto Dan como Shun son casi derrotados por los otros dos chicos debido a las habilidades y al estilo de combate que usan. Cuando están a punto de perder fabia le pide a dan que si puede tomarle el relevo porque tiene una idea de que son esas habilidades desconocidas. Al final ella y shun terminan ganando el combate y la chica confirma las sospechas que tenía:

Esas habilidades son de la familia real de neacia y sólo se transmiten entre generaciones (de padres a hijos) lo cual sólo arroja más misterio sobre los chicos.

En los combates siguientes ocurre lo mismo el estilo de combate utilizado es muy parecido al de runo por lo cual causa bastantes problemas pero al final dan y ella logran ganar. Y lo mismo ocurre en el tercer combate.

Tal como prometieron los chicos les explican todo lo que querían saber…...la cuestión es que nadie les creyó cuando les contaron todo….. Era imposible que lo que decían fuera verdad… No?...

 _ **A continuación describiré a todos abajo y el final del fic será en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _Irmin y Cygni Kazami:_ Son hermanos irmin tiene 10 años y cygni 8. El atributo de irmin es ventus y el de cygni es haos. Irmin es un chico tiene el pelo azul largo en una coleta como shun. Tiene los ojos del color de es una chica tiene el pelo castaño y corto y tiene los ojos de shun. En su forma neaciana irmin tiene los ojos dorados y cygni los tiene esmeraldas. Sus bakugan son Vesta una sacerdotisa ventus y Ángelus un ángel haos.

Creó que no necesitó aclarar de quienes son hijos no? ;-)

 _Ryuto y Hikaru kuso:_ Ambos tienen 8 años son mellizos y sus atributos son pyrus y haos respectivamente. Ryuto tiene el pelo castaño corto despeinado y los ojos marrones mientras que hikaru tiene el pelo azul celeste recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos verdes. Sus bakugan son Ifreed un dragón pyrus muy parecido a drago y Aska un pájaro de dos cabezas haos. También suele utilizar a Luna junto con el una elfa maga haos.

Al igual que arriba no creó necesario aclarar de quien son padres no? (Salta a la vista….)

 _Koichi y Sayaka Fermen:_ Koichi tiene 8 años y Sayaka 6. Sus atributos son darkus y subterra. Koichi tiene a Baal un bakugan darkus con la peculiaridad de que puede cambiar entre dos modos: "Sellado" y "Desatado". En el modo sellado baal no recibe daño de los contrincantes dando igual el poder que posean pero no puede atacar. En el modo desatado es justo al revés su ataque es imparable pero su defensa es muy baja por lo que un par de golpes fuertes bastan para derrotarlo. En este modo Koichi suele ponerse una máscara como su tío.

Sayaka tiene a gnome un topo gigante.

 _ **Dado que ya he puesto las parejas que iba a utilizar arriba sólo necesitáis atar cabos y atributos y tendreis a los padres.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo…...la historia continua.**_

 _ **Review? :-)**_


	2. Mas preguntas que respuestas

Muy buenas gente! Siento el gran retraso pero no e podido seguir con este fic por falta de tiempo (aparte de los examenes tengo este fic y otros 4 más asi que si alguien conoce como hacer el kage bunshin de naruto le agradecería mucho que me lo enseñase XD.)

Bueno a lo que iba como soy muy listo (sarcasmo) siempre intento dejar cosas en incógnita dando sólo alguna pista pero termino diciéndolo todo…. (Me refiero a que en el último capítulo de este fic (que también fue el primero) intente dejar en duda quienes eran los padres de los nuevos "luchadores" pero luego me di cuenta de que además de los apellidos decía cosas como: "en su forma neaciana", " se pone una máscara como su tío"... En fin….. cagadas mías aparte aquí está el segundo capítulo que narrará un poco más detallado lo que conté en el primer capítulo.

 _ **Luchadores Misteriosos**_

-"Estas segura? -"dijo marucho sin creerse lo que había escuchado

-"Sin duda -"dijo fabia a su lado -" esta energía es propia de mi mundo

-"Pero la composición del mineral es terrestre….como entonces algo construido en la tierra puede contener energía neaciana? -"

-"lo que si tenemos claro es que este objeto es el que está causando las distorsiones entre nuestros mundos -"dijo shun acercándose

-"Chicas os importaría prestar atención? -"decia mira refiriéndose a runo y july que estaban mirando la pantalla de las batallas

-"Habéis encontrado algún chico que os guste? -"dijo en broma alice haciendo que dan y billy levantarán la cabeza

-"No digas tonterías alice…-" dijo runo con un leve sonrojo

-"No estábamos viendo a unos chicos bastante buenos que han llegado a las finales del campeonato de batalla doble -" dijo july

-" y eso que tiene de interesante? -"dijo dan -"hay mucha gente que llega a las finales sin problemas que tiene esta de especial? -"

-"Que no creo que estos chicos tengan más de 10 años -"dijo drago interrumpiendo

-"Que? -"dijeron todos volviendo la vista a la pantalla y olvidando por un momento de la pieza misteriosa.

-"Marucho pon la pantalla completa -"dijo el moreno

 _ **(En el campo de batallas)**_

 **(Comentarista):** _Y después de muchos combates increíbles llegamos a la tan esperada final! Por un lado tenemos a la pareja que ha logrado hacerse camino hacia la final a través de su fuerza: karu y hoki!._ Decia mientras dos personas aparecían en uno de los lados.

 _Y por el otro lado a pesar de su corta edad y consiguiendo un lugar en la final con batallas impecables: Irmin y Cygni!._ Terminaba diciendo mientras dos chicos se situaban en el otro extremo

 _-"Oye hoki tu recuerdas que en este campeonato tuvieras que hacer de niñera? -"dijo karu riendo burlándose_

 _-"Oye canijos hacer el favor y volver a casa con vuestras mamás esto no es un lugar para niños -"decia hoki igual_

 _-"Habéis terminado ya? -"dijo irmin mientras sacaba su bakugan_

 _-"No entiendo como dos cabezas huecas como vosotros han llegado a la final ... Supongo que el mundo está lleno de misterios o como dice el dicho que todos los tontos tienen suerte -"dijo cygni sonriendo mientras hacía lo mismo_

 _-"Vaya parece que alguien no conoce su lugar eh renacuajos? -"dijo hoki_

 _-"Muy bien no creáis que nos vamos a contener por que seáis niños -" dijo karu_

 _CAMPO BAKUGAN ABIERTO!_

 _-" Lucha bakugan! Bakugan acción! -" Desciende a ayudar Ángelus haos! -" grito irmin haciendo que surgiera un hombre alado (un angel) del bakugan_

 _-" Lucha bakugan! Bakugan acción! -"Adelante Vesta ventus! -"grito cygni haciendo surgir a una mujer vestida al estilo griego con dos alas blancas a la espalda y con dos cintas alrededor de los brazos_

 _La batalla parecía de un solo lado ya que aunque los dos chicos intentaban hacer todo lo posible los dos niños tenían el combate totalmente controlado._

 _-"Activar habilidades! -" grito cygni -"Aura de santa -" dijo mientras vesta alzaba las manos y envolvía a los dos bakugan rivales en un halo de ángel_

 _-"Activar habilidades -" siguió irmin -"Siete cielos -" dijo mientras ángelus lanzaba unos rayos de energía sagrada_

 _Tras el ataque conjunto de ambos los bakugan de los otros dos fueron enviados de vuelta_

 _-"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo utilizad un poco el cerebro y rendios no quiero perder mas tiempo del necesario…-" dijo irmin recogiendo su bakugan_

 _-"Condenado crio engreído…. Esto no ha terminado! -" dijo raku lanzando de nuevo su bakugan al campo_

 _-"Bueno los tontos siempre serán tontos… Vamos a acabar rápido y a seguir buscando oni san -" dijo cygni mientras hacia lo mismo_

 _La batalla no duro mucho…. Después de un poco de tiempo se dio a conocer el resultado_

 **(COMENTARISTA):** _Y aquí tenemos a los ganadores del torneo en parejas Irmin y Cygni!_

De vuelta en la sala de los luchadores todos estaban bastante sorprendidos del talento que tenían esos chicos a pesar de su corta edad

-"Creo que acabamos de encontrar un par de duros rivales para ti dan -" dijo drago

-"Ciertamente son muy buenos me pregunto donde aprendieron a luchar tan coordinados -" dijo shun

-"Su coordinación de ataque y defensa era completamente perfecta y sin fisuras no me extraña que hayan ganado con tanta facilidad -" termino kirt (spectra)

Sin embargo había alguien que parecía perdida en su mundo…

-"Aradox… Tu también lo has visto no? -" dijo la chica peliazul

-"Si princesa…. Pero no logro entender como ….-" respondió el bakugan en su hombro

-"Que os pasa a vosotros dos? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma -" dijo july

-"Algo parecido…-" dijo la chica

Tras sentarse todos y tranquilizarse algunos fabia explico el por que de su inquietud:

-"Veréis esas habilidades que han usado esos niños: " aura de santa siete cielos puerta del destino jabalina del edén "... son habilidades del mundo de neacia…

-"Y que pasa con eso? -"dijo ace seco -"yo también he visto habilidades de nueva vestroya usadas en los combates y no me he puesto así …-"

-"Pero ocurre que esas habilidades son exclusivas de mi mundo… Por que son habilidades de combate que solo pueden aprender en la familia real de neacia… De generación a generación…-"

Eso cayo a todos los luchadores que se quedaron asombrados

-"Entonces quieres decir que…-" dijo dan sin acabar la frase

-"Que esos dos en realidad son como fabia y ren … En realidad son neacianos pero están usando algún dispositivo para aparentar ser humanos…-" termino la frase shun..

 _ **(De vuelta en la arena)**_

 _-"Y ahora haremos entrega del premio a los ganadores del torneo! -"_

 _-"No es necesario -"dijo cygni sorprendiendo a todo el público_

 _-"Solo queremos algo de información..-" dijo irmin acercándose al centro para que se le oyera bien -"Estamos buscando un objeto que hemos perdido un cristal con forma de prisma… Si alguien lo ha visto le agradecería que nos dijera donde lo vio…-"_

 _El silencio de la gente les dio la respuesta…_

 _-"Ya veo…. Entonces buscaremos en otro lugar….-"_

 _-"_ Así que os pertenece a vosotros…-" dijo una voz por detrás

Tanto todos en el estadio como los luchadores se sorprendieron de ver a Marucho ahí….Cuando se habia teletransportado?

-"Hemos encontrado lo que buscáis si me haceis el favor de acompañarme…-" dijo el chico mientras creaba un portal y lo cruzaba

Ambos chicos se miraron y tras asentir con la cabeza lo cruzaron

Cuando llegaron se encontraron en otro estadio aunque este estaba en construcción y estaban todos los luchadores allí…

-"Supongo que ahora es cuando nos decís que nos entregareis el objeto si a cambio os explicamos que es y por que tiene energía de un mundo pero su composición es de otro no? -"dijo irmin cruzándose de brazos

-"Que...espera como….-" dijeron algunos sorprendidos

-"Es lo común en estos casos…-" dijo cygni sonriendo

-"Ya veo…. Entonces creo que no tenemos mucho mas que decir….-" dijo shun adelantándose -"pero antes podrías quitaros ese disfraz? Aquí no os vera nadie así que no es necesario que lo sigáis escondiendo….-"

-"...Veo que no se te escapa una…. pero tampoco me sorprende viniendo de tu parte shun… Siendo el mejor de los legendarios luchadores bakugan es lógico que un truco tan simple como este no haya colado…-"

-"Querrás decir el segundo mejor…-" dijo otro niño apareciendo por otro portal junto a otros tres y runo y alice…

-"Bueno…. cada uno aprecia a su dios…-" dijo irmin mientras el y cygni pulsaban un botón en su muñeca y desaparecían en un flash para aparecer como neacianos.

 _ **Y hasta aquí puedo leer…. Quienes serán esos misteriosos luchadores? Que relación tienen con los neacianos? Por que conocen a dan y los demás?...**_

 _ **JA NE**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-D**_


End file.
